


The Interview

by nicitis



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicitis/pseuds/nicitis
Summary: Bea goes for an interview





	1. Chapter 1

Bea stood nervously at the main entrance to the 12th floor of the building. After signing in, she inspected her surroundings. The waiting area was modern, the chairs relatively comfortable as she was guided to an empty seat by the smiling security guide. She saw the big screen in front of her, displaying the local news so sat back watching and waiting. Looking at her watch, she noticed she was a couple of minutes early. 'Better to be early than late,' she thought, getting her phone out to go over her CV one last time.

Her phone lit up.

Danny: Alexsandra is running 15 minutes late. Sit tight.

Bea: No worries, just in reception

Bea's mind started to wonder. She didn't do too well at preparing for interviews. Sure she was confident, but mostly she had a tactic that she had used several times and seemed to work in the past - find common ground, ask some pertinent questions and let the interviewer talk. But she'd never been interviewed by a woman before and was nervous. Danny, Bea's agent, hadn't really given too much away, just said that Alexandra could be frosty and abrupt but generally he found her to be fine. Bea hadn't been able to find any information online about her interviewer so was left guessing.

So you can imagine Bea's suprise when the door to the office glided open and a long leg, a very attractive leg, stepped through. Bea had to quickly pull her eyes upwards to greet her interviewer. 'Compose yourself,' Bea chastised herself. She reached out, her right hand meeting the already outstretched hand waiting.

"You must be Beatrice."

"Please, call me Bea."

"OK, Bea. I'm Alexsandra. But I prefer Allie."

Bea realised she hadn't responded. She was too busy staring, subtly she hoped. This woman was gorgeous, stunning even. Blonde hair, perfectly shaping her face, and piercing blue eyes, deep pools like the ocean. Bea gulped, trying to keep it professional. This was after all the reason she was there.

"Thanks for meeting me, Allie." Bea managed to get out after what felt like an eternity.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my last meeting overran." Allie beckoned for Bea to follow her through the door, Bea taking the opportunity to inspect Allie's ass as Allie led the way, enjoying what she saw.

Realising there'd been a pause in the conversation, Bea looked up, hoping she hadn't been caught staring.

"What, sorry?"

"I said, Danny tells me you like the ocean."

"Oh yes. It's fascinating, the marine life, the coral, the peacefulness, the way it all works in perfect harmony. It's a second home."

"So, why are you back in Singapore?"

"The pay is not great. Plus my wife missed me being away." Bea revealed, telling a half-truth.

"I find the ocean a little terrifying. I always get seasick. My husband loves it though", Allie responded. Bea hoped she didn't look too crestfallen when Allie revealed she had a husband. But who was she kidding, someone that beautiful wouldn't be single. "Please take a seat." Allie gestured to the chair in the meeting room they'd reached at the end of the office block.

Bea did as she was told, and sat opposite Allie. Allie pulled Bea's CV out of her a folder Bea hadn't noticed she'd been holding.

"So Bea, tell me about yourself..." and the interview began.

Bea explained her background, her inability to decide what she wanted to do after her degree; joining the police, leaving the police, signing up for a project management consultancy for a few years, going travelling, discovering Asia and falling in love, so deciding to up sticks from New Zealand and move to Singapore.

"So here I am, sitting in front of you."

Allie smiled politely. Bea noticed how her face wrinkled slightly when she did that, which made her look even more beautiful, if that was possible.  
Allie's full, kissable lips were pursed, Bea could see she was concentrating. She looked cute. "I must admit, your last position sounds pretty impressive."

"Yes, I had full autonomy within the department. My boss had a hands off approach. Provided he had no complaints from anyone else, he let me get on with it. That meant, he didn't always understand what I did, but he didn't really need to."

"Well, I mean, I'm not sure I can offer you as much autonomy here. It's a slightly different environment. For starters, I run a much tighter ship, and I am more hands on. Much more hands on." Allie emphasised the "much" in the final sentence and made clear and obvious eye contact. Bea wasn't sure why but got the feeling Allie was trying to say something. Could she be flirting? Bea, by her own admission was pretty shit at flirting, years of monogomy will do that to you. But she decided to test the water with her response.

"It's OK. To be honest, I prefer working closely with people - it's good to bounce ideas off one another. So feel free to be as hands on as you want, I don't mind at all," Bea responded, giving nothing away on her face but wanting to judge how Allie would react at her quite blatant attempt to flirt.

She studied Allie's face, her soft cheeks which appeared to blush slightly, her golden hair that she just noticed was a lot longer than she realised, flowed almost glowing. She couldn't be much older than Bea, maybe 10 years at most. Bea made a mental note to do some better digging after the interview.

It was clear that Bea's comment had gotten Allie slightly flustered as she was taking her time thinking of the next question. Bea decided to end the silence.  
"So tell me a bit more about the team. Danny was very vague about what you do here. I'd be interested to find out more, and to understand how I would fit in."

"Well we're the IT side of building developments," Allie began. She spent the next 15 minutes talking about her role, the team. After a while, Bea found it hard to follow, Allie had clearly slipped into her comfort zone. She was clearly passionate about what she did, even if it was in banking, which Bea herself found dreary, but Bea admired her nonetheless.

"So, I think I've got everything I need to know from you Bea. Do you have anymore questions for me?"

"No, I think you've told me everything I need to now. I hope we can work together soon." Bea was well aware she was being presumptuous, cocky even, but she sensed the interview had gone well and she thought she had built a rapport with Allie.

"One last thing, before you leave. I'd like you to speak with a colleague of mine. He's someone who's judgement I trust. I've had a few run-ins with people not quite living up to expectations so I'd like you to meet with him please, if you are not busy."

A little surprised by the second surprise interview, Bea felt she had no choice: "Of course."

"Let me see if I can find him. Wait here please."

As Allie left the room, Bea got another glimpse of her ass. It was small but shapely, ripe for grabbing. She realised the inappropriateness of the situation but given her home one, she really didn't care and besides, if she didn't say anything, no-one would know, right?

"Have you finished checking me out?", was what Bea thought she heard Allie say so she replied, "Pardon?" trying not to sound too stunned.

"I said, my colleague is not in the office right now. I'll give you his number and maybe you can go meet him in the other office if you don't mind?"

Bea was still partially still stunned. Had Allie just caught her staring?

"Sure."

"Give me your phone and I'll put his number in. He's expecting you to meet him in the building foyer at 4pm." Bea handed over her phone, unlocking the screen. A few moments later, Allie was done.

"It was nice to meet you Bea."

"You too." Bea headed for the exit

After quickly calling Allie's colleague Peter to double check the details she phoned Danny to check in and tell him about the interview.

"Sounds like it went well mate. Peter's a great guy, works for us, so have a chat to him, and I'll give Alexandra a call when you're done."

Bea jumped on the bus towards her next meeting point. She couldn't help but let her mind wander to think about the encounter she'd just had. She couldn't get the image of Allie's perfect face, and gorgeous eyes out of her head. She decided to look Allie up, not taking too long to find that information on Allie was as she thought scare - she had 2 kids, both also gorgeous with the same blonde hair but that was about all there was. Other than a picture of her husband, which made Bea a little jealous, not that she had any right. After not too long she arrived at the office block and waited for Peter in the foyer.

They had coffee and a very informal chat, Bea leaving thinking that this would be the perfect job for her. Not long after, Peter had to go back to work so she decided to go for a walk along the marina, stopping in a quaint and quiet looking coffee-come-wine bar. She didn't really feel like going home - her wife and her not really in a good position and Bea was really at a loss as to how to repair the cracks in the relationship. The thought made her sad, she still loved her wife, she just wasn't in-love with her anymore and suspected the feeling was mutual. Bea had returned to Singapore for her wife after 2 months in Thailand diving because her wife had seemed lonely, but it didn't seem to make any difference. Bea's reflections were interupted by her phone buzzing.

"Hi Danny."

"Hi Bea. Good news mate, Alexandra liked you a lot, and subject to procurement approval, she wants you on the team."

"That's great to hear. I feel like I could make a difference."

"Great. Well I'll send you an email with all the details over the next couple of days and we'll take it from there. Well done Bea."

"Cheers, see ya Danny."

"Take care."

Bea hung up with a happier smile on her face. She decided to order a celebratory red wine, grabbing the passing waitresses attention. Taking her first sip, she saw her phone buzz again. 'What does he want now?' Bea thought to herself. She picked up her phone, seeing it wasn't a number she didn't recognise and decided to answer it anyway, in case it was Danny calling from a different number.

"Hello, Bea Smith speaking."

"Hi Bea, it's Allie."

"Oh, hi Allie."

"Hi. Hope you don't mind me calling. I asked Danny for your number. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink."

"Actually, I'm just having a glass of wine. You're more than welcome to come join me."

"Yes. I'm just finishing up something in the office but if you could text me your location, I can come meet you in the next hour or so. If you have other plans then don't worry."

"No plans at all for the rest of day. I'd love to share a drink with you," Bea tried to avoid flirting down the phone but it was quite challenging.

"Great. I'll see you soon then."

"OK, bye." Bea hung up. She started to wonder why Allie wanted to meet her. Maybe it was a welcome to the team drink? Either way Bea was quite looking forward to spending time in the company of the intriguing blonde. Although the heat between her legs was telling her otherwise. 'Keep it together,' Bea told herself. 'She's married, not interested in you. Stop lusting after someone unavailable.' She distracted herself by texting Allie the location.

Bea had already ordered her second glass of wine by the time Allie arrived. Bea had to do a double take. Allie had put on some light makeup - a light shade of lipstick which made her lucious, pouty lips even more attractive, and some very light eye shadow which made the blue pools pop even more. The slightly straggly hair had been completely straightened. Bea knew she was in trouble.

"Hi Bea. I'll have a Cabernet Sauvignon please," Allie said to a passing waitress not wanting to waste time.

"Hi Allie." The waitress not soon after bought out a glass.

"Cheers," Allie said, raising her glass towards Bea. "Thanks for having a drink with me."

"Didn't feel like I could say no to the boss."

"Ha! I admire your directness. We're going to get on just fine."

They chatted for a while about work in general, Allie revealing how busy she is and how she would need Bea's support. After a while though the conversation started to get personal.

"So tell me about your wife, Bea. How long have you been together."

"Over 10 years but married for 5. Not much to tell," Bea didn't really want to talk about her wife. "Things aren't great and I'd rather not bore you with the details."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. It is what it is. And what about you?"

"I have 2 kids - Nikki, 3 and Dominic, 7. Recently split from my husband," Allie leaned a bit further forward when she said that. "But that's not common knowledge, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone that." Bea wasn't sure why Allie was telling her this, but enjoyed the closeness of Allie, who was absentmindedly stroking the rim of her glass.

"Of course. Secrets safe with me. I'm sorry you've split from him," Bea wasn't really sorry and could see Allie didn't seem that bothered but thought she'd offer her the support nonetheless.

"I feel releaved really. It's given me a new freedom," Allie moved even closer to Bea. "A freedom to do things I didn't think possible," Allie was pretty much whispering in Bea's ear now. Bea started to feel the heat rising, the warmth between her legs was getting hard to ignore. She was now definite that Allie was flirting with her. "You didn't mishear me earlier. I saw you, checking me out."

Bea blushed, looked down, unsure of how to respond. She was surprised when Allie grabbed her chin and pulled it upwards to look at her.

"Don't go all shy on me Bea," Allie looked into her eyes almost daring her to move away. Bea didn't, she held her nerve, although her heart rate had increased considerably, and she could feel the throbbing between her legs getting stronger.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Allie suggested suddenly.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Allie had signaled for the bill, taking her credit card out. "I'll get the drinks," Bea tried to protest but Allie had already given her card to the waiter by the time Bea could get her wallet out.

"I want to take you somewhere private," Allie said quickly.

"Sure, where?"

"Relax and let me show you. Come on let's grab a taxi." Allie lept out of her seat and grabbed Bea unexpectedly by the hand. They walked hand in hand to the edge of the road, Bea feeling a little uncomfortable at such a public display. Allie hailed a taxi and gave an address Bea didn't recognise. The journey took about 15minutes and they pulled up to a house in an area of Singapore that Bea didn't recognise. It was obviously a nice area, tree lined streets with semi-detached houses - a rareity for Singapore - Bea felt a little out of her comfort zone. She also realised that Allie had bought her to her house.

She gulped, desperately trying to remember if she'd shaved her legs. She thought she had but she wasn't sure. She knew she wasn't wearing matching underwear but was thankful that she had her nice bra on and a reasonable set of pants. She was however, seriously concerned that she may have let some hair grow a little too much. Bea was under no illusions Allie wanted her, she wanted Allie, she just hoped she didn't disappoint.

"Are you coming in?" Allie asked, with the door open. Bea didn't respond and just brushed past Allie before walking into the house. She had to say she was pretty stunned at the size of Allie's house. Her living room alone was probably bigger than the condo she lived in. The floor was tiled but for several rugs, one infront of the sofa by the TV and one in the dining area. The furniture was beautiful, Allie clearly had an eye for high quality finishings.

"Nice place."

"Yes, got very lucky with this place. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sure, do you have any red?" Bea regretted asking that instantly when she saw there was a huge wine fridge next to the kitchen side. "Do you have any merlot?"

"Yes," Allie bent down to open the fridge. Bea took the opportunity and reached out her hand to grab Allie's ass, enjoying the feel of her round cheek in her hand as she gave it a gentle squeeze. Allie shut the fridge door and turned around emptied hand - a sultry look in her eyes. "I think we'll just skip the wine," she said before grabbing Bea by the lapels of her jacket and pulling her into a hot and wet kiss. Bea was ready for her and allowed her lips to lock onto Allie's. The heat rising, she requested entry to Allie's mouth, allowing their tongues to collide before establishing a rhythm. They only broke when breathing became a problem. Bea took the opportunity to speak.

"Has anyone told you how fucking sexy you are?" Bea said, her voice low, thick with desire, taking Allie by the hand and leading her to the sofa by the TV.

"A few people actually. But it never gets old," Allie replied not missing a beat, her eyes heavy with lust.

Bea sat on the sofa, removing her own jacket before pulling Allie on top of her, inviting her to straddle her. Their lips met again in another passionate embrace, Bea's hands wondering over Allie's back, her hands eventually stopping on her ass, cupping it, feeling its perfection. Sense she wanted to feel the naked skin that lay belief. She undid the belt on Allie's dress before slowly unbuttoning it, pushing it off Allie's shoulders and onto the floor behind.

She broke the kiss causing a small moan of disappointment to come from Allie's lip. She needed to admire the woman on top of her. Allie had a very sexy, black matching bra and pant set on. Bea just wanted to come looking at her, she was so perfect. She growled inadvertently before caressing the soft skin around Allie's bra clad breasts.

She slowly, dragged her fingers over Allie's nipple, finding it already erect. Her other hand stilled from its position on Allie's inner thigh to focus all her attentions on Allie's breasts. She squeezed the nipple slightly, a small moan leaving Allie's lips. Her hand reached around looking for the clasp of Allie's bra. Finding it she undid it and slid the straps down Allie's arms before discarding the offending item to the floor.

Eagerly, Bea bent her head down and caught one of Allie's nipples in her mouth, sucking at first before grazing her teeth over the engorged teat.

"Oh Bea. I really need you to fuck me," Allie commanded between gasps.

Taking her mouth from hardened nipple, Bea pushed herself up from the sofa, Allie's legs looked around her before laying Allie gently on the rug below. She wasted no time in hooking her fingers under Allie's panties before tugging them down her long legs and throwing them behind her.

She went back to kiss Allie firmly on the lips, leaving Allie in no doubt that she wanted to be in control. Lifting herself up slightly she gazed down at the sight below her, and felt herself getting wetter.

Shaking herself back to the task in hand, she again kissed Allie, before breaking the kiss, to trail slow soft kisses along her jaw, and onto her neck. Noticing Allie react slightly to one sensitive spot she hovered there momentarily sucking before continuing her assault on the blonde beneath her. She stopped over Allie's breasts again, squeezing a nipple gently allowing her fingers to drift around the edge, teasing it, causing a low moan to escape from her mouth.

Bea's other hand wandered slightly, along Allie's flat stomach, before slowly sliding down and resting between Allie's legs. Bea could feel the heat from Allie even before she touched her. Bea moved her hand closer before touching Allie, feeling the wetness and the heat. She stroked Allie's outer lips slowly, before moving them aside and slowly entering a finger. Allie's reaction was surprising. She stilled Bea's hand with her own.

Looking up in surprise, Bea wondered if she'd done something wrong. She leaned back towards Allie, shifting her weight. Allie leaned up kissing Bea softly before breaking the kiss and whispering, "I want you to use that hot mouth of yours."

Bea didn't respond, she just pushed Allie down, kissed her again, with a lot of force, before planting kisses down Allie's body. Stopping when she reached Allie's inner thigh, Bea looked around. "Lift up you hips," she instructed Allie, before sliding the cushion she'd found underneath her. When Allie was settled back down, she kissed the inside of Allie's thigh before lowering her head whilst simultaneously hooking Allie's leg over her shoulder. Wasting no time she buried her face into Allie, her tongue entering Allie. The impact from Allie was immediate - she grabbed Bea's hair, holding Bea's face in place.

"Fuck Bea," she groaned.

Bea continued her movements enjoying the taste and writhing blonde beneath her, before taking her tongue out to focus on Allie's clit. Taking it in her mouth, she sucked on it, eliciting another shuddery groan from the blondes lips. Holding back slightly she used the tip of her tongue to lick up and down, teasing Allie, drawing more groans and causing her to buck her hips, and trying to force Bea's head down harder to ease the tension.

"Bea stop teasing me, I really need to come."

Bea smiled, relenting as she pushed her tongue hard against Allie's throbbing core. Deciding to add further pleasure, she thrust 2 fingers into Allie. Allie cried out, Bea knew she was close, her walls pulsing around her fingers as she pushed them in and out, curling them slightly whilst keeping her tongue attached to Allie's clit.

"Oh, oh, don't stop." Allie managed, her legs tightening around Bea's face before she collapsed, gasping for air. Bea didn't move her face. She stilled her fingers but continued to relentlessly suck and nip on Allie's clit. At first she could feel Allie trying to pull away but after a few seconds Allie began to start panting again.

"What are you doing to me? I'm going to come again." Bea didn't respond and just continued to be fully occupied with doing just that. Allie's hands gripped the rug, moaning, swearing, shaking, before she finally gave into Bea's relentless speed, her juices covering Bea's chin as she gave into her second orgasm in quick succession.

This time Bea moved her head to look at Allie, a satisfied smirk crossing her lips.

She crawled next to Allie, embracing her and planting soft kisses on her cheek.

"So. Do you still want the job?"

Bea smiled.

What an interview.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So want to say thanks for the feedback - initially this was supposed to be a one shot thing but due to popular demand I have written a second chapter. I don't feel it's quite as good as the first one and I lost my way towards the end but anyway let's see what you all think.
> 
> Feedback appreciated. Will write next chapter (probably more hot and steamy ;) ) if there is sufficient demand, although there may be a delay as I'm off on holiday shortly

Allie and Bea lay cuddled up for a while before Bea got up to leave.

“Where are you going?” Allie asked.

“Home?” Bea questioned.

“But…,” Allie trailed off, twirling her finger in her hair, looking surprisingly shy. "I was hoping that, maybe you wanted to take this upstairs."

Bea paused, thinking about her response. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well," Allie stood up from the floor, walked towards Bea, Bea noticing that the darkness had returned to Allie's eyes, "I really want to return the favour."

Bea felt the wetness start to seep through. She really needed to be touched or touch herself. Fumbling for her phone, she puffed her cheeks and sent a quick text. "Bit drunk, staying at ZWs."

"Who was that too?" Allie asked.

"My wife", Bea replied, putting her phone away and noticing a slight jealous look almost in Allie's eyes. Maybe it was jealousy, maybe it was disappointment, she couldn't tell. "Just telling her I'd be back tomorrow."

Allie smiled, "You know I have work in the morning?"

"Best lead the way to the bedroom now then."

Still naked, Allie grabbed Bea's hand leading the way up the wooden stairs and entering the first room they came to. Approaching the large four poster bed, Allie made Bea sit.

"You have far too many clothes on Bea. You've seen all of me but I've seen none of you," Allies eyes had gotten even dark with desire.

Bea was trying desperately to maintain her composure but her rapid breathing was letting her down. She leaned forward and whispered as low and as huskily as she could, "Undress me then." It had the desired effect as she could feel Allie's hands unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it to one side. Bea felt Allie's hands everywhere roaming over her arms, softly brushing her bra-clad breasts before reaching behind and unfastening the clasp. Bea knew her nipples were erect, swollen and sensitive, so when Allie's hand guided over the top she moaned. Her moan became louder when Allie bent done and took her other nipple in her mouth. She sucked gently at first before grazing her teeth across, nipping and biting slightly, cause the teat to become red but not diminishing the pleasure.

"Lie back," Allie commanded, pushing Bea on to the bed. Bea noticed suddenly that her trousers had been undone and were being pulled down over her legs and ankles. Allie must have distracted her, she smiled to herself impressed. Bea was getting nervous. It has been a long time since someone other than herself or her wife had touched her, although the latter had been a while too. As if somehow sensing the Bea's sudden selfconsciousness, Allie kissed Bea. It was a soft kiss at first, intimate, one that said, 'you can trust me'. Bea relaxed into the kiss, using the opportunity to grab at Allie and pull her on top of her, allowing their chests to press against one another for the first time, causing another moan to leave Bea's lips. Allie steadied herself, allowing herself space to slip her hand between them. Slowly she traced along Bea's skin, goosebumps following the path she took, until she reached Bea's underwear. She traced her hand over the front of the material, gasping when she felt the wetness.

Bea had had enough of the speed and decided to be more firm with what she needed right now. Not breaking the kiss, she grabbed Allie's hand from its position and forced it down inside her underwear, shoving Allie's fingers against her pulsating clit and wet folds.

"Hurry up and fuck me," Bea growled between brief pauses in the kissing.

Allie's immediate response was to push two fingers into Bea, not surprised at how easily they slipped in considering how sopping Bea was. This caused Bea to break their embrace, and roll her head back onto the pillow, the obvious pleasure displayed on her face as her mouth hung open. Bea knew she wouldn't take long to come. The build up was too intense, her body was on fire, screaming for release. As if sensing this, Allie added a third finger, completely filling Bea. Her thumb rubbed vigorously against Bea's enlarged clit, Bea bucking her hips due to the sensitivity contained therein. Bea's walls began to tighten around Allie's fingers, the orgasm not waiting any longer as it ripped through Bea's body, causing her to moan, "Don't stop" repeatedly. She gave into the sensations and came all over Allie's hand, her body stiffening before falling limp in an exhausted and sweaty mess. It was intense, one of the most intense orgasms Bea reckoned she'd had.

Allie moved her hand out of Bea's underwear, pulling Bea's underwear down in the process, and throwing the soaked garment on the floor. Bea noticed she looked rather pleased with herself. She was pretty surprised when Allie raised her fingers to suck Bea's juices off of them, making sure she kept eye contact with Bea to make a real show of what she was doing. Bea sighed, Allie was a real minx. She went to kiss Allie, a thank you for the mindblowing orgasm kiss, but also she wanted to taste herself. She never had before so was surprised at the salty, sweetness and also pleased that she didn't taste too bad.

"That was, well, intense," Bea finally found her words.

Allie just continued to look really pleased with herself. She leaned over, kissing Bea softly and briefly. Bea held Allie allowing her arms to surround the blonde whilst Allie snuggled her head in the crook of Bea's neck. They stayed like this for several minutes before sleep overcame them.

___________________________________________

**Next morning**

"Mummy, mummy, mummy." Bea heard as the door to the bedroom opened and Allie's kids ran.

Bea scrabbled for her underwear, finding her bra first before locating her pants. She managed to surreptitiously put them on before the kids noticed her presence.

"Mummy, who's this?" Allie's eldest son enquired.

"Nikki and Dominic, say hi to Bea." Allie introduced them to Bea, who was desperately trying to cover-up the fact she was only in her underwear.

"Hi Bea," they both chimed in unison.

"Mummy, why is Bea in your bed?"

Bea wished the ground would eat her up. She felt her cheeks redden, wondering how Allie was going to get out of this.

"Bea and Mummy had too much to drink, so Bea needed somewhere to stay." Bea thought that was a reasonable explanation considering the circumstances.

"But why didn't she stay in the guestroom?"

"Because Daddy's sleeping in there at the moment."

"But Daddy slept in Leslie's room last night."

"Oh, did he now? Mummy didn't know that. Off you go and get dressed now boys," Allie ushered the boys out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them. She turned around looking pretty bemused. "Should've known he'd be sleeping with the housekeeper. Sorry about them, they're inquisitive little shits sometimes."

"Yeah, that was a little uncomfortable," Bea just realised, she'd been fucking Allie on the floor while the whole family was asleep upstairs. Jesus Christ!! "You didn't mention that they were all here when we got in."

"Desire took over and I let myself go. Plus I needed you to have me. I just couldn't wait," Allie leaned in a chastly kissed Bea.

"I should probably leave now. You have to get to work."

"You don't want to stay for breakfast?" Bea tried not to laugh at the suggestion.

"No, it's best I go." She started getting dressed and headed for the door.

"I'll see you at work then." Bea gulped, "Sure. Look forward to it."

Bea left the room and house, jumping into a taxi. Allie had left her mark. Would they be able to work together after this, Bea hoped so, but she wasn't sure. One think was certain, it was an awesome night that she wasn't going to forget in a hurry. Even if it did end quickly.

_____________________________________________________

Three weeks went by before Bea started work. She'd been back to New Zealand to visit family, figuring an extended period back home was better now rather than work starting and annual leave became tight.

She found herself sitting in the same reception room on the 12th floor waiting for Allie to come meet her. She hadn't really heard anything from Allie other than a few Whatsapp messages to confirm details. She wasn't annoyed and figured that perhaps it was a one time thing. Not that she han'td thought about that night, or woken up in the middle of the night, burning with desire.

The door to the main office opened and out stepped not Allie but Peter.

"Hi Bea. Follow me. We've moved to the 11th floor." Bea followed Peter, a little disappointed Allie wasn't there to greet her. He showed her to her desk and set her up with a PC and gave her her login details. He introduced her to her other colleague, Steven, another project manager. "Allie should be in soon. She's not really an early bird," Peter informed Bea. "Try and login and I think there is some info for you to read in your inbox. I'll give you the grand tour in a minute."

Bea booted up her computer and logged in. She started reading the couple of emails she received already with a few links of useful information and some regulatory reading she needed to do. She was just about to enquire as to where the kitchen was when she saw a vision of beauty, dressed up to the nines, walk into the office.

"Morning everyone," Allie said happily. Smiling she looked at Bea, "Welcome to the team Bea."

"Thanks Allie." Bea met her gaze trying to ascertain if she could read anything her eyes, but the smile seemed genuine with no hidden meaning.

"Let me get settled, read my emails and we can have a chat over a coffee."

"Sure," Bea turned back to her computer to read some of the documents. The recommended reading was pretty dull, mostly on local regulatory policy and Bea was trying not to glaze over whilst going through the document.

“OK, Bea. I’m ready for you. Shall we go into the meeting room? Bring a pen and paper,” Allie led the way across the office, Bea not too far behind. Bea was trying to focus on being a professional and not think about whether Allie was purposely sashaying like that or if that was her normal walk. Either way it drew attention to her ass, which Bea was having a tough time ignoring. In fact, so tough, Bea almost walked into Allie when she paused to open the meeting room door.

“Take a seat, Bea,” Allie offered Bea a chair and then sat in the seat as close to Bea as possible.

“Right, so let’s get started,” and she leaned in to kiss an unsuspecting Bea. Bea was surprised to see Allie’s lips approaching and after initially accepting the soft plump lips that were in front of her, she ended kiss. She didn’t want to end the kiss, kissing Allie was wonderful but she was a bit confused.

“What’s wrong Bea?”

“What is this?” Bea asked, pointing her finger between the two of them. “We haven’t spoken since that night. I’m you’re employee Allie, your subordinate.”

“And?”

“Well, have you ever heard the phrase: ‘Don’t shit were you eat’?”

“God Bea, I’m not asking you to marry me!!”

Bea knew she was being inarticulate. Her head was a mess. This gorgeous woman was trying to get into her pants, at least that’s what she thought, for the second time and she was screwing up.

“No Allie. I just wasn’t sure if what we did was a one-time thing. We haven’t really spoken about it or spoken at all.”

“Sorry about that. Admittedly that’s my fault, I wasn’t sure what you thought and decided to give you some space. Do you regret what we did?” Allie picked up Bea’s chin looking into Bea’s eyes.

Bea decided to let her actions speak, leaning forward to kiss Allie, softly, their lips barely touching but causing a tingling sensation between them. This time Bea allowed the brevity of the kiss to act as a sign that no she definitely didn’t regret anything.

Just in case Allie hadn’t caught Bea added, “Absolutely not, that night was many things, regrettable not being one of them. Do you regret it?”

“Oh Bea, would I have tried to kiss you if I felt that way?” Allie replied with a pleading look in her blue eyes.

“I still think about your tongue, you know?” Allie leaned closer whispering into Bea’s ear. “What it felt like to have your head buried between legs. How hard I came,” Allie paused. Bea gulped, face reddening, wishing she hadn’t worn such a fitted shirt because she could feel the beads of sweat from want and desire building. “Twice,” Allie added as if to make Bea even more uncomfortable.

Allie got up to leave the meeting room. “I think we’re done here.”

She strode off back in the direction of her desk, not caring to look back behind her, leaving Bea, horny and bemused sitting in the meeting room alone.

“But we didn’t even talk about work,” Bea said to herself, shaking her head before she composed herself, took a deep breath, got up and went back to her desk.

“Let’s pick our conversation up later. I have a few meetings to attend first.” Allie said over the partition before picking up the phone and turning her attention to the computer.

'Fucking tease', Bea muttered to herself....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea gets an unexpected call

Bea sat a few more hours at the computer. She was writing a list of things she had immediately noticed where she would be able to help and had compiled a very long list of things she didn’t really understand, and questions she needed Allie to answer.

She got up to go explore the new vicinity and grab some lunch, picking up a salad from a shop close by and sitting in the canteen, escaping the sweltering heat and humidity of outside.

Having taken some time to check her phone and see if there were any important messages she went back to her desk to continue writing down her thoughts, and coming up with an action plan. She was hoping that Allie would give her direction on some of these points, and was waiting for them to actually discuss work.

Not long after lunch, Allie asked Bea to join her in the communal meeting area so they could get started with the job in hand. Bea sat waited for Allie to sit down first, and sat on the opposite side of the table. Whilst she wanted to be close to the blonde, she also realised she was there to work and was eager to make a good impression on the boss.

Bea and Allie talked about the makeup of the team in some detail and Allie outlined some of her expectations with Bea, Bea gaining a better understanding of what the job in hand would entail. It would definitely involve some thought, but she wanted to come up with a proposal for Allie in the first 2 weeks to gauge whether she had understood the brief fully.

After the discussion, which had taken a very professional tone, Bea got up to go back to her desk. She found some emails from Allie with yet more reading material, and some of it was novel length papers. Allie had kindly sent them in reading order, and had printed some more documents for Bea to read. Look at the pile in front of, Bea sighed, smiling to herself, hoping she wasn’t expected to read all of this in one day!

At around 4.30pm Allie left for the day saying she had to go to one of her kid’s events, but that she would see everyone in the morning, and to Whatsapp her if there was anything urgent. Bea admired the fact that Allie seemed to be her putting kids first, but also hoped she’d be allowed such flexibility if the time came.

About 1hr later, just as Bea was preparing to leave the day, her phone lit up.

**Allie:** Fullerton Bay Hotel. Room 402. 8pm.

**Bea:** Huh?

**Allie:** Meet me there.

Bea didn’t respond. She packed her bag quickly before heading for the exit. If she was quick she’d have enough time to have a shower and change her clothes. Figuring a taxi would be faster, she used her phone to call for one, and after waiting a few minutes she was on her way. She put her work bag down, got undressed and jumped into the shower, ensuring that she gave herself a proper shave before finishing. She hoped she wasn’t being presumptuous about why Allie had called her to a hotel so wanted to cover all bases.

She decided to opt for matching underwear, although it didn’t leave much to the imagination. She put on some tight grey trousers, along with a crisp white and green striped shirt, which she did up the whole way, adding a black tie over the top. She pulled out a matching grey waistcoat that she did all the buttons up too. Once she fixed all the buttons, she stood back and admired herself in the mirror. ‘Not bad,’ she muttered to herself. She fixed her hair, tying it up at the back before grabbing a fresh change of clothes for the morning. You know, just in case.

Knowing her wife wouldn’t be back until late, she scrawled a note to say she’d gone out with work and not to wait up. She followed it up with a text saying the same, not expecting a reply.

Hurriedly she locked up the apartment, grabbing another taxi to take her to the hotel. Her phone buzzed.

**Allie:** I’ve left a keycard for you in reception. Just tell them your name and the room number and they’ll hand it over.

Bea again didn’t respond. She didn’t want Allie to assume that she was coming and hoped that the lack of response was a tease for Allie. She thought it presumptuous, although sexy as hell, that Allie expected Bea to turn up on her terms.

Pulling up to the hotel, Bea paid the taxi driver before grabbing her bag and heading towards reception. Grabbing her ID from her wallet she smiled at the receptionist, “Bea Smith, room 402.”

The receptionist checked her ID before giving her the keycard and wishing Bea a good evening. Bea went to the lift lobby, walking straight into the awaiting lift before scanning her keycard and pressing level 4. The lift didn’t take very long to arrive at it's designated level, and Bea walked to the room along the corridor. The nerves suddenly kicked in and before reaching the room, she took a few deep breaths, composing herself. She swiped the card against the door, the room unlocking and she let herself in.

At first, she wasn’t sure Allie was in the room, there was no sound. But then she heard rustling. Someone was in the room. She continued walking down the passageway, passing the bathroom. Putting her bag down, she stopped when she saw Allie in the mirror. Slowly she turned around, mouth slightly agape. Allie was lying on the bed, completely naked, with her hand between legs, eyes closed, head back, soft moans coming from her plump lips.

Bea took up a position at the end of the bed leaning back against the cabinet. Bea was surprised Allie hadn’t heard the door shut behind her, so decided to let her presence be known.

“Ahem,” Bea coughed. Allie’s eyes opened, smiling slyly. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Bea said in a commanding but playful voice.

“You were late,” Allie replied breathily, making no effort to slow her hand down.

Bea’s jaw tightened slightly. “By 10minutes. Take your hand out of there.”

Allie kept going.

"Allie, look at me," Bea was still standing learnt against the side but she spoke with real authority, causing Allie to adjust her neck position and look in Bea's directon. "Get your fingers out of your pussy. Now!"

Allie complied sukily. She sat up on the bed properly, her breathing returning to normal. Once she had calmed down, she looked at Bea and her position at the end of the bed. Despite the flush in her cheeks having subsided somewhat, her eyes told a different story as she eyed Bea hungrily.

"Oh my god Bea. You look stunning. I could come just by looking at you."

Bea felt momentarily smug before returning to her domineering character. "Oh, so you've realised I'm in the room." She paused, knowing Allie wouldn't respond. "Get up and get dressed!"

Allie looked confused. Surely Bea should be the one removing her clothes, not her putting clothes back on?

Bea found Allie's knickers, well poor excuse for knickers, the tiniest thong she had ever seen. Trying not to let the desire show across her face, she threw them in Allie's direction. "Don’t just sit there gawping. I told you to get dressed." She did the same with Allie's bra and dress. Once Allie had cottoned on that Bea was being serious, she put her clothes back on.

Bea changed her position so she was sat on the end of the bed. "Come here," she beckoned Allie to her, Allie still with a look on her face that showed both bemusement combined with arousal. Bea grabbed hold of Allie and bent her down so that she was lying on her knee, ass in the air. Bea lifted the material covering Allie’s ass and pushed it upwards.

Smack!

Allie jerked, shocked that Bea had just spanked her.

“You invite me here to this room.”

Smack!

“And I find you lying on the bed, fingering yourself.”

Smack!

“What kind of invitation is that?”

Smack!

“You filthy, dirty girl. You deserve to be punished!”

Smack!

The final spank caused a moan from Allie. Her ass was a bit red and one cheek had fingerprints showing up. Bea had gotten worked up and carried away but secretly hoped they left a small mark, to serve as a reminder to Allie.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

Allie growled and looked over her shoulder, “Fuck me Bea?” 

She lunged at Bea, pushing her onto the bed. Bea let her and accepted the open invitation for a hard, desperate kiss, their tongues meeting one another almost immediately, Bea caressing Allie’s sore ass with her hands. They remained like that for several minutes, kissing like this was their last kiss until Allie broke the kiss to eye Bea again.

“You look so fucking sexy in this. Can you wear this to work?” Allie enquired cheekily, undoing Bea’s tie and starting to work on the buttons of her waistcoat.

“If you’re a good girl, maybe,” Bea replied, she allowed Allie to remove the article and helped her with some of the shirt buttons. After her shirt had been removed she pulled Allie’s dress over her head, leaving Allie in her underwear. Allie had started to grind her hips against Bea’s, prompting Bea to slow things down up a little, not wanting Allie to come undone just yet. She reached down to undo her own trousers, Allie helping her to slide them over legs and onto the floor. She felt Allie freeze suddenly.

“What?” Bea felt a bit nervous.

“And you call me a dirty girl when you wear scandalous underwear like this.” Allie eyed Bea’s very see-through pants before returning to kiss Bea with more fervour and passion than before. Bea smiled into the kiss, undoing Allie’s bra, catching the breasts that came out, caressing both hard nipples with her hands. She broke the kiss to take one her mouth, causing Allie to cry out as she bit down, not too hard before using her tongue to soften over the painful spot, soothing it, before repeating the same thing on the other nipple.

Allie was writhing on top of her, Bea knowing that she was already worked up from before. Quickly removing Allie’s soaked underwear, she moved herself properly back onto the bed, her head on the pillow. “Come here,” she whispered huskily at Allie who crawled up on top of her. The kissing resumed, Bea caressing Allie’s ass, rubbing her hands up Allie’s inner things. She stopped just short of where Allie needed her most, again breaking the kiss to purr in Allie’s ear. “I want you to sit on my face.”

Allie looked at her with confusion, and it became clear to Bea that no-one had done that to her before. “Trust me you’ll enjoy it. Now sit up a little.” Bea manoeuvred herself and Allie into position so the blonde was straddling her face. She held onto Allie’s hips before lowering them her mouth and tongue making contact with Allie’s wet, pulsing centre.

The effect it had on Allie was instant. She let out a loud moan and Bea felt Allie’s legs tighten slightly around her head. “Shit,” Allie cried out. “Please don’t stop.” Bea had no intention of stopping, continuing the onslaught with her tongue, Allie’s wetness covering her face as she licked and kissed Allie to the brink.

It didn’t take very long, but when Allie came, she came hard, shouting Bea’s name and riding Bea’s face, Bea having to hold Allie’s hips still to allow her to apply maximum pressure with her tongue.

Allie was spent, breathing hard, seeing stars, she slumped forward, resting her head against the headboard. This gave Bea the opportunity to move from underneath Allie. She kneeled up behind her engulfing Allie in a hug and kiss her neck softly.

“Lie down with me.” Bea laid Allie next to her, holding her as she continued to come down from her high. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Why haven’t I done that before?”

“I’m glad I could show you something new.”

“You know I’m going to want to do that again? I came pretty hard.”

“Yeah I noticed.” Bea felt that smugness returning, as she spooned Allie. She was feeling pretty pleased with herself right now. She had just disciplined and fucked the boss. She had every reason to feel smug right now.

They lay in that position for a while, Bea assuming Allie had drifted off, before she felt Allie get up and go to the fridge for some water. She offered Bea some before setting the bottle down on the side of the bed. Allie laid back on the bed, straddling Bea, seemingly having gotten her energy back. Bea looked up at the naked beauty on top of her who had the desire back in her eyes.

Allie made short work of Bea’s bra and panties, practically ripping them off, before she spread Bea’s legs allowing herself to grind against Bea. Both moaned out as their clits found one another and Allie set a frantic rhythm, rubbing herself vigorously against Bea, who was trying to maintain as much pressure as possible.

The frantic rhythm was short lived, Allie falling over the edge quite quickly, clearly still sensitive from earlier. Bea wasn’t long after her though, holding Allie in place to ride out her fast approaching orgasm. It was as intense as the first time with Allie, but god it was satisfying. They both fell back on the bed in a sweaty heap, sleep following not too long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback. Chapter 3 is here. 
> 
> There will be a long pause between this and chapter 4, but hopefully we can explore some more goings on in the office ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues....

Bea woke to the sound of her phone buzzing. Sleepily she rolled over and pressed a button to stop the vibrating. 10 seconds later, it started vibrating again. Again Bea pressed a button to silent the phone. Again it vibrated. Becoming annoyed, Bea picked it up.

“What?” Bea sounded agitated, answering her phone before pausing to check the caller ID. Seeing it was her wife, she jumped out of bed, and walked into the bathroom.

“What the fuck Bea? Where are you?” Bea’s wife angrily swore down the phone.

“I’m out,” Bea replied as calmly as she could, having taken a few deep breaths in a bid to compose herself.

“It’s 5.30am why the hell are you still out?”

“Well I was asleep at a friends before you woke me up.”

“Which friend?”

Bea sighed. She hated lying plus she was crap at it and always got found out.

“Look, Rebecca. Let’s talk about this later when I get home.”

“Oh, so you’ll make it home tonight then?”

Bea was about to reply when she noticed the light to the bathroom switch on and Allie behind her staring at her in the mirror. Bea realised the buzzing must have woken her up too. She looked sleepy but sexy. Walking past Bea nonchalantly, Allie opened the shower door, being sure to accentuate her actions so as to ensure Bea kept watching in the mirror. She turned the shower on and stood under the shower head, looking for Bea’s eyes to be on her. Allowing the water to glide over her body, she picked up some body wash and rubbed it gently over her breasts. There was no doubt in Bea’s mind as to what she was doing.

“Bea? Bea? Are you listening to me?” Came the frustrated questioning down the phone bringing Bea out of her lust-filled daze.

Bea tried to compose herself. “We’ll talk about this later. Got to go. Bye.” Bea hung up the phone, setting it down by the sink in the bathroom, before striding purposefully over to the shower and letting herself in.

Rather than say anything, Bea decided to let her actions do the talking. Pushing Allie somewhat forcefully against the shower cubicle Bea lunged towards her, claiming her lips, and kissing her hard, seemingly taking Allie by surprise. Letting the water wash over them, she grabbed Allie’s leg and wrapped it around her. She did the same with the other leg so that Allie was supported by the wall behind her and by Bea’s body weight. Wasting no time, she slipped her hand between between them, finding Allie wet. Coating her hand with the wetness, she thrust two fingers inside Allie, causing Allie to groan, and bite down on Bea’s shoulder. Powerfully Bea thrusted her fingers inside Allie, occasionally touching Allie’s clit with her thumb, testing how sensitive Allie was. Judging by the moans slipping from Allie’s luscious lips and the fact that she was continually suppressing them by biting down into her shoulder, Bea gathered that she was still sensitive from earlier that night. Bea decided she was in no mood to allow Allie a quick release so ceased movements of her thumb. She wanted to draw Allie’s orgasm out, so restricted herself to slower thrusts with subtle pauses in between.

Bea turned her attention to Allie’s neck, peppering it with light kisses before focusing on the sensitive spot and sucking the skin between her teeth, causing Allie to hiss. Bea smiled, enjoying hearing the sounds coming from the woman wrapped around her. She continued to suck and nip at Allie, her fingers maintaining there slow pace, all the while water pouring over them, steam filling the room. Bea suspected the slower pace was started to tease the beautiful blonde she had pressed against the wall.

“More,” Allie cried out. Bea sucked on her neck slightly harder taking care not to leave a mark.

“No.....More fingers,” Allie managed between pants.

Bea paused momentarily, wondering to herself if she was going to grant Allie’s request. Looking into Allie’s eyes she saw the desire, her pupils dilated. That combined with the throbbing in her arms from holding Allie up, she made up her mind and unexpectedly plunged a third finger into Allie's centre causing a gasp of surprise followed by a long “fuuuuck.” It only took a few moments for Allie to adjust before she was more freely bouncing up and down on Bea’s hand, Bea finding to harder to control the goddess she was supporting.

Allie was building herself up and Bea wanted to help push her over the edge. So on the next thrust she put her thumb back into position, firmly pressing into Allie’s clit. This caused Allie to tense around her fingers. Sensing Allie was now really close, Bea pushed herself more firmly into Allie, taking back control of the thrusts as she kept up a faster, unrelenting rhythm.

Allie cried out. Bea continued the pace, her arm burning, but she was just couldn't stop. It was suddenly that Bea noticed her hand getting wet, very wet. Removing her hand, she felt a sudden gush of liquid coming forth from Allie, something that Bea had never seen or experienced before. Had Allie just....? Bea tried hard to not smirk as she continued to tease Allie’s orgasm out more with her thumb firmly rubbing Allie’s clit, until Allie physically jerked away, the sensations clearly too much to take.

Once Allie had got her breath back somewhat, she lowered her legs back into a standing position, Bea releasing her from her pinned position against the shower cubicle. Bea looked at Allie, her face red, slightly gulping for air.

“Did you just..” Bea tailed off, not usually one to mince her words, she found herself kind of lost for them.

“Ejaculate? Too right I did. After you have me like that, in that position. It’s a wonder I didn’t explode.”

Bea again tried her hardest to hide the smirk that was rising, but she couldn’t help it. Yet again, she felt very pleased with herself.

“Fancy a shower?” Bea giggled.

“Yeah, probably a good idea.”

Allie stood under the water, properly re-wetting her already damp hair. She reached for the shampoo, but Bea reached out instead.

“Allow me. Turn around,” Bea said squeezing some shampoo onto her hands before rubbing them together and gliding them through Allie’s blonde locks.

“Mmmm. Feels good.”

“Don’t get too carried away. There’ll be no more funny business here. Cleaning only!” Bea said seriously, rinsing her hands before applying some shower gel and soaping up Allies back. She was just about to soap Allies ass when she notice a red, slightly angry looking welt in her skin. Looking aghast, she realised how it had happened.

“Shit Allie. Does that hurt?” Bea said rubbing the site gently.

“Does what hurt?” Allie looked down, feeling the red mark. “A little. Looks worse than it is.”

“I am so sorry. I should have taken my ring off. I hope it doesn’t scar.”

“Don’t be silly Bea. Just remember for next time.”

Bea tried not to be aroused by the fact that Allie implied there would be a next time, and that Allie might have enjoyed the spanking she received. She certainly seemed to at the time.

“Anyway I am really sorry. Amateur mistake.”

“Bea, I’m a big girl, I’ll survive,” Allie turned and kissed Bea lightly. “I’m done. Mind if I get out before I shrivel up like prune?”

“Not at all. I won’t be long.”

Allie stepped out the shower, grabbing a towel and went back into the bedroom, leaving Bea to wash herself.

Not long after Bea exited the shower, grabbed a towel herself and began drying off. She wandered back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed, towel wrapped around her.

“Fancy some breakfast?” Allie said, browsing through the room service menu. “They have eggs, bacon, all sorts really.”

“Sure. Do they have eggs benedict?” That was one of Bea’s favourite egg dishes.

Allie confirmed they did, and ordered some room service, opting for some scrambled eggs for herself and getting them both orange juice and some coffee.

They both sat quietly on the bed, enjoying each other’s company. Despite feeling tired due to lack of sleep, Bea felt relaxed for the first time in a while. Ordinarily she felt the need to fill any silence with noise. But this wasn’t that type of painful silence. It was a happy in each other’s company, kind of silence. Bea decided not to over think the situation and just let it be.

Not too long after, the bell to the room had sounded, Bea hopping off the bed, grabbing a dressing gown and answering the door. Taking the tray, she padded softly back into the bedroom and placed it on the table opposite the bed.

“This looks good,” Allie eyed the tray expectedly as she joined Bea at the table. They both grabbed their respective plates and dug in. They didn't say much whilst they, clearly having build up an apetite from the night and mornings activities. Bea enjoyed the eggs, perfectly cooked, and one of the most delicious hollandaise sauces she’d ever tasted.

“That was good,” Bea said having devoured her plate in no time at all. “Should’ve ordered two!”

Allie just smiled, sipping her coffee before getting up and putting some clothes on. “I’ve got to go Bea. I need to go home and drop my kids at school. And change my clothes.”

“Oh ok. Guess I’ll see you at work.”

“You’re welcome to stay here unless you have to go home.”

“I think I will. I bought a change of clothes with me anyway.”

“I liked what you were wearing last night,” Allie said clearly hinting to Bea that she should wear the same thing to work.

“It’s a bit much for work, no?” Allie didn’t respond, she just pouted, lip stuck out, eyes all sad. Bea stifled a laugh. Even when pouting Allie looked cute and sexy.

“Ok. I’ll see what I can do.” Allie’s pout turned right back into a smile, having seen she’d gotten her own way.

“Ok. I’d best be off. I’ll see you at work.” Allie leaned in and gave Bea a quick peck on the cheek. “Room and breakfast is already paid for so just leave the key card at reception.”

And with that Allie left the room. Bea couldn’t help but feel a little bit disappointed to have been dismissed so quickly. She understood Allie had family but couldn’t help feeling somewhat used. Not that it wasn’t fun. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she switched on the TV to catch-up with the news. She made herself another coffee from the free selection available, put her feet up and relaxed for half an hour.

It had been an eventful morning and the day was just getting started....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They didn't make it to the office, did they :)
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter.
> 
> As ever all comments appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million apologies for not updating this sooner. Life unfortunately got in the way a little. 
> 
> I hope I can post a couple more chapters in quick succession to keep you all happy!!
> 
> This one is a bit of a change in tone! Might be back on track soon - we'll see!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting.

Bea headed to work, dressed as instructed by Allie, with her shirt, tie and waistcoat on. Although she thought she was completely overdressed, she did look good. She just hoped Allie would appreciate it.  
She got to work and was surprised when she realised she was the first one there. After grabbing a coffee, she settled at her desk and read through her emails, checking what needed to be covered off and what she need to follow-up with Allie on.

Her instant message communicator started flashing. It was Allie.

“Hey”

“Hi Allie,” Bea decided that she was going to be professional at work.

“So, I need to work from home this morning. But I’ll be in this afternoon.”

“OK. Anything you need from me?”

“Yes. Please give me financial analysis of all the projects. But the end of the week.”

“OK. No problem.”

The chat stopped after that. Bea decided to get started with the task in hand. Having limited knowledge of how the project reporting system was set up, this was going to be an uphill struggle. She decided to get stuck in, searching through all files at her disposal. 

After a few hours of non-stop work, Bea decided to go outside for walk to clear her head and think a bit more about the task in hand. She decided to grab a sandwich and have a walk around the business park, whilst eating.

When she got back to her desk, she saw Allie had arrived and was busy talking on the phone. So busy she was barely able to wave at Bea, that was until she saw Bea front on and noticed her attire. 

“Sorry George, I’ll call you back in 5. Something’s come up.”

Allie paused, checking her surroundings to ensure that her other colleagues were occupied and not listening. “I just wanna say again, wow. You look so hot in that, Bea,” Allie whispered.

“Thanks,” Bea tried to hide the blush spreading over her face but with her pale skin, it was hardly unnoticeable. Bea sat down at her desk and continued her work, trying not to think or get distracted by the events of the previous evening or this morning but she found herself distracted. After a couple of hours of not making huge amounts of progress, Bea decided to call it an evening and head home.

“See you Allie.”

“Night Bea.”

Bea wasn’t too keen on the idea of going back home but thought she had better face the music. She knew Rebecca would be furious with her for staying out all night, she just hoped she wouldn’t be so mad that they couldn’t have serious conversation.

As Bea walked through the door a sense of dread filled her. Trying to ignore the feeling, she knew she would be in before Rebecca, so took the opportunity to wash some dishes and take the rubbish out. She then ordered some pizza knowing Rebecca would be home soon.

Her phone pinged.

Opening the message, she saw it was a picture sent over WhatsApp from Allie. Curious as to what it could be she opened it. At first she wasn’t sure what it was then looked closer and realised it was a photo of Allie’s ass. The caption read: “Stings a little ;) “

Bea looked and saw that the welt from her ring was still there. She couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.

Bea: I am so sorry about that. I hope it’s not too sore. Maybe try some aloe vera?

Allie: I’m joking Bea. It’s a reminder of a really great night.

Bea contemplated replying but decided she needed to focus on her conversation with Rebecca who she heard putting her keys in the lock. Putting her phone away, she went and sat on the sofa, preparing for the rage.

“Oh I see you’re home…” Rebecca said in a huff, closing the door behind her and putting her bag down.

“Look,” Bea wanted to explain, although she didn’t really know what to say.

“Save it Bea,” Rebecca interrupted. “I don’t want to hear any lame ass excuses or apologies. I have had a shit day.”

“But I think we should talk.” Bea didn’t want Rebecca to start talking about work because she knew she wouldn’t stop.

“About what?”

Bea huffed. Wow, she thought to herself, hoping the conversation wouldn’t take Rebecca by surprise. “Us.”

“Oh Bea. Are you having another one of your ‘lost in the world’ crises? You’ve only just come back from the last one.” Rebecca said quite hurtfully.

Bea looked downcast, not expecting the scorn she was faced with, although part of her felt that she deserved it. “No, Rebecca.”

“Then what?”

“This. Us. It’s not working anymore.”

“What are you talking about? Relationships evolve over time, they have ups and downs. Things change but we get through them.”

Bea puffed her cheeks out again, the emotions overcoming her and tears began to fill her eyes. “I really don’t think it’s that.”

Sensing Bea was not kidding, Rebecca sat down on the sofa. “You’re talking like you don’t love me anyone.”

Silence. Palpable and crushing silence. Bea wasn’t sure what to say, she was panicking and the more she panicked the worse she made the silence. It was Rebecca who eventually put Bea out of her misery.

“What the fuck Bea,” Rebecca started to get upset. “Have you met someone?”

“It’s not like that Rebecca. I’ve been feeling this way for a while now. We’ve just grown apart.”

“It was her you were with last night., wasn’t it? Who is this slut?” Rebecca spat out.

Bea got annoyed that Rebecca had called Allie a slut but decided not to say anything. Moving closer to her in an attempt to get her to understand she tried to explain herself more clearly, “Listen to me please. We shouldn’t be together anymore. We haven’t been working for sometime now. Moving to Singapore, whilst a good idea, has driven a wedge between us. One I don’t feel like we can resolve.”

“Then let’s move back to New Zealand. If Singapore is the problem, let’s go home.”

“I don’t want to. Singapore is my home now.”

“So you want to throw 10 years down the toilet. Just like that?” Rebecca had started sobbing. Her eyes balled up, tears flowing down her face. Bea wasn’t faring much better but was doing her best to keep the tears at bay.

“Rebecca. Please, honey.”

“Don’t you honey me!” Rebecca snapped.

“This can’t be a surprise to you. And no, I’m not taking this decision lightly.” Bea said truthfully. Although she’d been brooding about their crappy relationship for over a year, it wasn’t until she met Allie that she realised that she needed to sort things out. She knew cheating was wrong and she hated herself for it, but she needed to do the best for both her and Rebecca, even if short-term Rebecca wouldn’t think that.

“What’s her name?” Rebecca sobbed.

“I don’t want to get into this right now,” Bea wasn’t planning on naming Allie but wasn’t going to deny that she existed. 

“How long?”

“We are not in a relationship. Besides, she’s married,” Bea told a half truth. Technically Allie was still married. And the relationship thing, that was definitely too early to think about, although if Bea admitted it to herself it didn’t sound like a terrible idea.

“Sounds like you two are perfect for each other,” Rebecca said sarcastically. “I can’t look at you right now. I think you need to leave.”

Bea was a little shocked, although not entirely surprised by the reaction, after all she had just ended their 10 year relationship.

“But where will I go?”

“Go be with your little slut.”

“Please don’t call her that.” Allie was anything but a slut in her eyes, she was a blonde goddess who wouldn’t be out of place as a member of the Amazons. Bea sighed, she had made a massive mess. She got up off the sofa, grabbed a small suitcase and gathered some things together. 

“We can talk more when you’ve had time to think. Know that I do love and I always will.” Bea knew that a that time it was probably know consolation. She did love Rebecca, she just was in love with her anymore and hadn’t been for a long time.

“Just get the fuck out,” was the response from the angry, sobbing mess on the sofa. 

Bea walked out the door, closing it quietly behind her. She could still hear Rebecca’s sobs coming from inside. She sat on the step by the door, and put her head between her legs, inhaling and exhaling deeply before she was overcome with emotion and began to cry. “Fuck,” she said angrily to herself. She only had herself to blame, but part of her was relieved. Whilst the situation was far from perfect, she knew she’d done the right thing.

Picking herself off the step, she grabbed a taxi and headed to the nearest hotel, checking in before crawling into bed in a heap, emotional tiredness overcoming her.

The next morning Bea got out of bed, stepping into the shower before dressing for work. She looked at her phone, noticing several messages. Taking a deep breath, she decided to read them dreading what she would fine. There were several from Rebecca. “I need you. Please don’t do this. I can’t live without you.” Bea decided Rebecca needed more time to process what had happened and did not respond, even if she wanted to reach out and tell her something cliched like ‘time was a healer’ or ‘you’re strong, you’ll get through this.’ Really right now she didn’t have the words, but hoped she’d find something eventually.

There were also a string of messages from Allie. 

Allie: Is everything OK? You didn’t respond to my last message.

Allie: Bea?

Allie: You can talk to me about anything.

Whilst the sentiment was sweet, Bea didn’t really feel it was fair to offload on Allie, instead she decided to just brush over everything. She’d tell her what had happened, just right this second and over instant message, it wasn’t appropriate.

Bea: Sorry Allie. Rough night, but nothing to worry about.

Allie replied almost instantly. 

Allie: Oh OK. Thought you’d gone off me ;)

Bea: Not at all. Just on my way to the office. See you later.

Allie: I’ll be in around 10.30. See you then X

Bea put her phone away and left the room. She’d booked the room for 3 nights, knowing that staying too long wasn’t financially sustainable and she’d have to think of another plan. She got the bus to the office and sat back down at her desk. Opening her emails, she saw that there were lots from Allie with yet more paperwork to sift through, and some of the information she needed to present to her at the end of week. Bea puffed her cheeks out for what she felt like was the 100th time and set about her work, engrossing herself in the task ahead and putting last nights events to the back of her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one week, oh my!
> 
> This ones a bit of a scene setter for the next chapter which may well be utter filth. For that I make no apologies.
> 
> Thank you all for reading :)

Bea kept a low profile, herself to herself for the next couple of days, something that hadn’t gone completely unnoticed by Allie.  
Friday came and Bea needed to present all the project financial data to Allie. She headed into the meeting room and waited for the screen to load with the information.

“So as you can see, we are actually missing some of the information, but I have done some analysis based on what I could get hold off.”

“Why is the information only partially there?” Allie enquired.

“I wasn’t able to find all the information in time.”

“Well this is not really worth my time then,” Allie said curtly. “Without the full information, I can’t use this, and we are unable to draw adequate conclusions. Come back to me next week when you have all the information to show something useful.” With that Allie got out of her chair and went back to her desk, leaving a shell-shocked Bea in the meeting room.

Bea was shocked. Allie had completely shot her down and acted like a complete bitch. She excused herself to go to the outside, needing some fresh air. She knew the information wasn’t perfect but was sure that all the hard work she had put in so far would be appreciated, but it was clearly not good enough. Taking a few deep breaths, Bea geared herself up to go back inside. She tried not to take it personally. It was, after all, just work but Bea couldn’t help thinking that there was more to Allie’s criticism then just her failure to present all the data. 

She was pretty tired to be honest. It had been an energy sapping week, both personally and now professionally, and she couldn’t wait to get out of the office, find a quiet bar and have a beer, or something with more kick.

Going back to her desk, Bea noticed Allie in another meeting. She decided to take it easy for the rest of the day and tackle the rest of the data on Monday. She focused on reading through some of the mounds of documentation and writing her thoughts down.

At around 6, she’d had enough and headed out the office, give a curt yet courteous goodbye to her colleagues.

She headed back to her hotel, throwing herself on her bed, before deciding whether she could be bothered to go out for a drink. She thought that it was probably good for her mental health that she did so decided to have a shower to collect her thoughts before picking a bar. She was interrupted from the process by her phone pinging. Leaning across the bed she picked looked at it:

Allie: Fancy a drink?

Bea looked at her phone, wondering if she could believe her eyes, given how cold Allie seemed at work. Deciding to be coy, she responded.

Bea: Are you sure you have the right number?

Allie replied almost immediately. Allie: I never get the wrong number, Bea.

Seeing as how Bea was planning on going out anyway, she decided why not drink with Allie. Who better, then the gorgeous blonde. Although, she realised she was going to have to talk her about what had happened at work. And maybe explain what had happened with her and Rebecca. Reaching for the mini bar, she grabbed a small vodka, opening it and downing it in one. Dutch courage, she needed it.

Picking her phone back up, Bea’s courage strengthened by the alcohol, she responded. 

Bea: Sure thing gorgeous. I need to have a shower first. Where do you want to meet?

Allie: Let’s meet at 8.30 in the CBD, there’s a quiet bar I know.

Bea: Sure see you then.

Bea rushed into the shower, taking a quick soak before exiting. She decided to tie her hair back, exposing her undercut. She went for a more casual look, given she had only a small selection of her clothes available, opting for slim fitting black jeans, and a white shirt, exposing enough cleavage to be revealing and tantalising but not enough to be deemed slutty. Tidying the room up a bit and making the bed, she grabbed her phone, room key and purse before heading out the door.

She bundled herself into the nearest taxi and headed into the CBD, pulling up at the bar Allie had said not long after she’d left. Bea checked her watch. She was right on time. Walking into the bar, she noticed it was a very specific type of bar and one she’d never be in before. A lesbian bar, which were extremely rare in Singapore. Not just that but an expat lesbian bar. Which possibly explained why it was very busy, and why it wasn’t a dive-y as Bea imagined. There were plush leather sofas around, and the bar was stocked with some very high-end liquors as well as the standard run-of-the-mill stuff.

Noticing Allie sitting at the bar, Bea walked in and pulled up the stool next to Allie, without letting her presence be known.

“How do you know about a bar like this?” Bea husked into Allie’s ear, causing Allie to jump before she turned to greet Bea, a smile across those plump kissable lips.

“I wasn’t sure you were coming. You seemed hesitant,” Allie responded, grabbing the bartender’s attention. “What are you drinking?”

“Hendricks and tonic please.”

“One of those and a gin martini, stirred, straight-up with extra olives. Thanks” Allie nodded at the bartender who began preparing their drinks. “They do table service here, do you want to sit somewhere more comfortable?”

“Lead the way,” Bea responded, helping Allie down off the bar stool before they made their way over to the booth in the corner. Allie scooched in first, with Bea not far behind her. Their drinks weren’t far behind.

“Cheers,” Allie said. 

“Yeah, cheers,” Bea hesitated slightly before they clinked their glasses and sipped their respective drinks.

“OK. Out with it. What’s wrong?” Allie asked, not missing a beat. “You’ve been withdrawn for most of the week, and seem tense.”

“I guess now is as good a time as any. I broke up with Rebecca, and she threw me out the house. She knows I’ve slept with someone else,” Bea tried her hardest not to look too upset. Although she was still smarting from how things went down, she didn’t want to ruin her evening with Allie.

“Oh shit. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not.”

“Your face says otherwise.”

“OK, maybe I’m upset. We have been together for 10 years. But it’s been coming for sometime now. It took me meeting you to realise it was unfair on us to continue living this charade, pretending we are happy. I just hope Rebecca realises that too. I know she’s angry but she’ll calm down soon I hope, and then maybe we can talk,” Bea puffed her cheeks, taking another sip of her drink. It was good to offload. “Sorry I blurted all that out.”

“Don’t be sorry. But Bea – I have to ask you seriously. Did you break up with her just because of me?”

“No, of course not. You just helped me feel attractive again and gave me the push I needed. It was the excuse to act. I went about it the wrong way, but you’re hard to resist,” Bea looked away shyly.

“Do you not think you are attractive Bea?”

“I…err. Well, not really. I think there was a time I did but until recently, no I didn’t.”

Allie leaned in towards Bea, closing the space between them. “Please believe me when I say this. You are beautiful. Inside and out. I could list all the ways I find you attractive, but we would be here a while. And I don’t want you getting a big head.”

Bea smiled and chuckled lightly. Her face then turned to a frown again.

“What Bea? Why are you frowning?”

“There’s more. At work today, you completely shot me down.”

“Yes Bea, because your work was well, crap.”

“What!?” Bea was shocked by Allie’s brazen criticism of her work.

“It was. But that’s work. You have to be able constructive feedback,” Allie said, draining the remainder of her drink before ordering another one.

“I wouldn’t call crap constructive.”

“Well it was sub-standard. Can we move on or are you going to punish me all night for this?” Allie said sounded a little annoyed which Bea found quite amusing and ridiculous.  
It then dawned on Bea – she was absolutely going to punish Allie, but she’d let it drop. For now.

“Of course,” Bea said, trying to hide the little smile and pretend she was still half annoyed, when really she had some fantastic imagery going on in her head which was turning her on right now. She tried to keep herself together. Head out of the gutter, save some for later, she told herself.

“Where are you staying?”

“Hotel in East Coast. But that’s not sustainable. So, I’ll need to find other accommodation, next week sometime. Hopefully something cheap. I can’t really afford a place of my own.”

“I’m sure I can help with that. I have friends with spare rooms. I am sure they wouldn’t mind a lodger for a few months while you get back on your feet,” Allie said with absolute generosity.

“That would great Allie,” Bea said, wondering where this amazing woman had been and what she had done to deserve her even sitting with her.

“OK. Remind me tomorrow and I’ll pass their contact numbers.”

“So…” Bea trailed off.

“Fancy a fuck?” Allie said with a smirk and hint of naughtiness in her gleaming blue eyes. Bea was again taken aback by Allie’s directness.

“I was wondering when you’d ask,” Bea said not missing a beat. “Shall we have one more drink and then get out of here?” Bea needed a few minutes to compose herself and plan the punishment she was going to exact on Allie. She looked down at her hands. Her wedding ring was still on, she’d have to take it off. 

Whilst looking down, she’d come up with a plan to exact revenge on Allie, and her drink had arrived.

“Everything OK? You went all quiet?”

“Oh yes. Just realised I was still wearing my rings. Nevermind. Cheers,” Bea said lifting her glass towards Allie before taking a sip, trying to quickly change the subject.

Both women continued making small talk, the alcohol starting to take effect. Wary that she wanted to have her wits about her, Bea ordered a water, getting Allie one too. Taking a big sip, Bea decided to start.

“Right. Let’s go,” she grabbed Allie by the hand.

“But I’ve not finished my drink yet.”

“I don’t care,” Bea said with absolute authority in her voice. “We’re going. Now!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea punishes Allie

Bea grabbed Allie’s hand firmly and led them out the bar half dragging a confused Allie behind her. She hailed a taxi and opened the door for Allie. “In,” Bea said firmly. Allie got in, Bea closed the door behind her and entered via the other side. Giving the name of the hotel to the driver, they set off in silence, neither speaking. Bea occasionally looking over to see if Allie was OK. Allie looked a little shocked but Bea could see that she was breathing slightly heavier than normal, indicating that she was enjoying being bossed around like this. This gave Bea the sufficient confirmation she needed to continue.

Pulling up at the hotel, Allie waited until Bea opened the door. 

“Out,” Bea said, holding out her hand for Allie to take.

Bea again led the way, holding Allie’s hand for her to follow. In the lift, Allie pushed Bea against the wall, trying to kiss. As much as it pained her, Bea knew Allie needed to learn her place, so she turned away.

“What? You’ve gone off me?” Allie looked disappointed.

Bea decided not to break character even though her instinct was to reassure Allie, “Did I say you could talk?”

“No,” Allie replied, looking a little sorry for herself.

The lift doors opened, and Bea led the way, walking down the corridor before opening the door to her room. Letting herself in first she shut the door behind Allie. Immediately she turned around pushing Allie up against the door, taking her lips in her own and kissing her. The kiss was hard, tongues met, fighting for dominance as they stood pressed against the door, locked in the embrace.

Just as soon as it started Bea stopped the kiss, not wanting Allie to get the impression that all was forgiven. Not that she was sure Allie had any idea what was going on.

Bea backed away from the door. “Get on the bed,” she commanded. Allie followed the instruction and sat on the bed. She looked at Bea expectantly, her piercing blue eyes had gone dark. Bea ignored Allie briefly, going to the mini bar to get some water before taking off her jewellery, and unbuttoning her shirt.

“Let me do that Bea?” Allie spoke, Bea realising that Allie’s eyes had been following her the whole time, watching her every move.

Bea tutted and moved quickly towards Allie. With a swift and sudden movement, she pulled Allie to her feet before turning her around and pushing her face down on the bed, ensuring that her legs were off the side touching the floor. Lifting up her dress, Bea tried not to gasp when she saw that Allie wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

Bea lifted her hand, and smacked Allie on her ass, causing a gasp to leave Allie’s lips.

“What did I say about talking?” Bea smacked Allie again, with a bit more force, this time more of a grunt coming from Allie’s lips.

Allie didn’t respond. Bea smacked her again, “Answer me.”

“Not to,” Allie whispered, barely audibly.

Bea smacked Allie, “I can’t hear you.”

“You told me not to.” 

“Well done, clever girl,” Bea gave Allie a final smack, the hardest of them all. This one cause a louder grunt to come from Allie’s mouth as the force shocked her. She didn’t move.

Still face down on the bed, Bea spread Allie’s legs, pleased at the wetness she could see. Allie was dripping, and this made Bea immensely proud but also extremely horny and wet herself. Without too much warning, she pushed two fingers deep inside Allie. 

“Fuck,” Allie groaned.

Bea leaned into Allie, her knee pushing against her fingers, and was able to whisper in Allie’s ear, “Do you like that, you little slut?” 

Allie didn’t respond she just grunted, her soaked pussy tightly clamped around Bea’s fingers. She tried to ride Bea’s fingers, moving her hips, but Bea held her in place wanting to set the pace herself, and remind Allie who was in control. 

“You’re mine Allie,” Bea slapped Allie’s ass again. “Say it.”

“I’m yours Bea. Yours,” Allie whispered breathily, groaning and panting as Bea’s fingers continue to press into her with increasing intensity. Bea felt Allie pulsing around her fingers and knew she was close. Abruptly she took her fingers out of Allie, causing Allie to turn around in dismay.

“What the fuck?” Allie said, sounding angry, before she received another slap on the ass, causing her head to fall back on the on the bed.

“You just don’t learn do you?” Whack! Bea spanked Allie again, before walking away from the bed and grabbing some water. Who knew spanking was such thirsty work? The whole time she drank, she watched Allie, watched to see if she moved, almost daring her to do so. She didn’t, she continued to lie on the bed, red ass on display, breathing heavily.

“Get up!” Bea said suddenly. Allie looked around before dragging herself off the bed and heading towards Bea, her eyes still dark with desire. Bea grabbed her hair gently, pulling her towards her and kissed her with breath-taking passion and want, their tongues searching for each other. Whilst in the embrace, Bea found the zip on Allie’s dress, undoing it, and allowing it to fall over her creamy, perfect skin and onto the floor. Allie tried to remove Bea’s shirt, but Bea grabbed her wrist and held it down beside her thigh. Breaking the kiss, Bea undid Allie’s lacy bra, allowing it to fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. Her pert nipples stood alert, begging to be touched and Bea bent her head down taking one in her mouth, sucking, teasing and nibbling it, causing Allie to shiver.

Bea guided Allie back to the bed, securing Allie’s hands over her head with one hand, whilst leaning over her to remove a tie from her bag. 

“Do you trust me?” Bea asked. 

“Absolutely,” came the immediate affirmation Bea sought. 

She wrapped the tie around Allie’s hands before threading one end round the headboard and tying it securely with a double knot. Bea knew enough about knots to know Allie would struggle to escape easily.  
Bea stood up and admired her work. Allie was radiant lying on the bed completely naked, her body stretched out. Bea felt very lucky to be in the presence of such beauty and desperately wanted to jump on top of her and take her whilst getting herself off, but was still unsure that Allie had learned her lesson.

She spread Allie’s legs, kneeling between them, hooking one over her shoulder and settling her head very close to Allie’s core. She could feel Allie trembling, so she sucked on Allie’s clit lightly, enjoying the moan that came from the blonde. She continued her sucking momentarily before moving her tongue lower and entering Allie with it.

“Oh god, Bea,” Allie panted, attempting to wrap her legs tightly round Bea’s head. Bea used her upper body strength to ensure this didn’t happen, again reminding Allie of her place. 

She carried on licking and sucking, alternating before Allie’s clit and her centre. She sensed Allie was close to the edge, her hips rolling, trying to get as much contact as possible. But Bea wasn’t finished. Slowly but deliberately she removed Allie’s legs from around her shoulders and pushed herself up. Not making eye contact with Allie, she buttoned up her shirt, before grabbing the room key and exiting the room, leaving Allie, probably feeling angry and   
frustrated, tied to the bed.

She made her way down to the lift, before going to the bar.

“Single malt on the rocks please.”

“Any specific type Madam?”

“Any house one is fine.” Bea was served her drink. She contemplated what she’d done. She felt slightly guilty for leaving Allie alone but at the same time was enjoying the tease and being in control. She also hoped that Allie enjoyed relinquishing the control she was so used to at work and presumably, at home. Whilst taking her last sip of drink, she realised she could smell Allie on her, and knew she had to get back. Bea gave the bartender her room number to charge the drink to and went back upstairs. 

Upon opening the door, she found a red-faced Allie, squirming, looking irritated, trying to get out of the knots that Bea had excelled in tying. Bea didn’t say anything, instead she made her way to the foot of the bed. 

Allie stopped squirming to watch Bea, who was unbuttoning her shirt for the second time. This time she took it off, revealing the purple bra underneath. She saw Allie, attempt to push herself up to get a better look as Bea unhooked her bra and held it in one hand before throwing it on the floor. She unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slide them down her legs before stepping out of them – she kicked them to one side. She was then left in just her purple, lacy panties. Noticing that Allie was making no effort to escape and was staring intently, she decided to speak.

“Now I have your attention and you’ve stopped fidgeting,” Bea said grabbing one side of her panties and lowering them slowly, allowing the other side to follow suit and before she knew it, she was stood in front of Allie, completely naked. “Do you know why I did what I did?” Bea bit her lip seductively and walked towards Allie.

“Because I’ve been a bad girl,” Allie responded, inhaling deeply as Bea straddled her stomach on the bed, feeling Bea’s wetness against her.

“Yes, but how have you been a bad girl?” Bea asked, raking her nails along Allie’s arms, down the sides of her breasts and down her stomach, causing noticeable goosebumps to appear on the blonde’s skin.

“Err,” Allie stumbled, her mind slightly distracted by Bea rubbing herself against her. She gulped.

“Err?” Bea mocked.

“Fuck Bea, I don’t know. I just need you to fuck me,” Allie growled, pulling against the restraints in a mixture of frustration and need. Bea knew she was pushing her, but she didn’t care. 

“You don’t know?” Bea said incredulously, applied a firm slap to Allie’s breast. “You call my work crap and humiliate me. Then you have the cheek to invite me for a booty call. And you don’t know.” Bea playfully slapped the other breast.

“Is this about work?” Allie said.

“Did I say could talk?” Bea responded, slapping both of Allie’s breasts simultaneously, causing Allie to cry out.

“No,” she breathed out.

Bea leaned forward and whispered, “Say you understand, and I’ll let you cum.” She took Allie’s ear lobe in mouth, sucking it softly. At this point Bea herself was on the edge of coming undone, her core throbbing for a touch.

“I understand,” Allie said almost immediately such was her desperation to cum. Not untying Allie’s hands just yet, Bea adjusted her position so that she was facing away from Allie, her legs straddling Allie’s face. She lowered herself down, noticing that Allie had leaned forward to greet her wet pussy. She felt Allie begin her suck at her sensitive, hardened clit and wasted no time responding in kind by leaning forward and devouring Allie with her mouth.

Both moaned into each other, enjoying the feeling and the sensation. Bea used her untied hands to her advantage stroking at Allie’s centre, before inserting two fingers. This caused Allie to cease sucking momentarily, an audible moan leaving her lips. Bea could tell she was having trouble concentrating, and thought maybe she’d wound Allie up enough. 

Bea extracted herself from Allie’s face, as much as it pained her, to focus all her attention all Allie. As she was making her way back down the bed, she unbound Allie’s arms, leaving them free to grab at her. Bea wasted no time adjusting her position between Allie’s legs reinserting her fingers, this time with no intention of stopping, Allie wrapping her hands in Bea’s hair as her tongue licked at her clit.

“Don’t stop baby,” Allie cried out, pushing Bea’s face against her. Allie was close, and Bea was relentless, her tongue eventually being the tipping point before Allie flew over the edge, screaming out Bea’s name, her body tensing and toes curling. Bea eeked out all of Allie’s orgasm, which seemed to be quite intense, before she began to squirm from oversensitivity, causing Bea to stop and clamber back up the bed to kiss Allie.

Once Allie had regained her breath, she looked at Bea. “Will you be mine?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, work has been beyond crazy busy.... :-(
> 
> Hoping to be able update more frequently

Bea wasn’t sure what to say. Her brain was slightly addled from the hormones. She was hot, sweaty and horny as hell.

At the moment she was enjoying the fucking, the power she wielded over Allie in the bedroom was something she wanted to explore further. She was definitely more than a little attracted to Allie and around Allie she was like a moth to a flame. But her and Rebecca had just broken up, although if Bea were honest with herself they had both checked out of the relationship a few years back. She still couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt, although she realised she should have felt this earlier.

And then there was Allie’s husband - or ex - and her kids. That situation also complicated things a little. No, a lot. And then finally, there was the fact that Allie was her boss. As sexy as it was to sleep with the boss, was it a good idea to do it?

Her head was telling her that it was destined for failure but her heart, and the throbbing between her legs, was telling her to just throw caution to the wind for once and go for it.

Deciding not to overthink it. “Yes. I’ll be yours. But know first that you are mine.”  
Bea grabbed Allie’s hand, putting it between her legs, guiding her fingers inside her pulsing, wet core.

“Fuck Bea,” Allie growled, trying to take back control of her hand but Bea kept her grip on her quite firmly. It didn’t take long for Bea to fall over the edge and as she came she held Allie close, hoping she could feel the intensity of her orgasm.

Not long after Sleep overcame them and they passed out in a warm embrace. 

Bea woke first the next morning. Noticing that she and Allie were still locked in the same position, she laid still thinking about the final conversation they’d had. She knew she needed to have a serious chat with Allie about what was going to happen and she knew there needed to be some ground rules. After all, they were both still technically married and Allie was her bloody boss, and neither of these facts were going to change in a hurry. 

Trying not to get too carried away with her thoughts she looked down at the beautiful blonde curled into her arm and couldn’t help but smile. She looked so peaceful, her long legs wrapped around the sheets, her ageless face resting on Bea’s shoulder. Bea still found it hard to imagine that Allie had 2 children and that she was nearly 10 years older than her, her skin was so soft and flawless and she just didn’t look her age. Leaning over she trailed her fingers over Allie’s face, tracing every part, trying to remember ti feel the outline of the beauty that laid beside her. Allie stirred slightly and rolled away, allowing Bea to extract her arm and pad quietly to the bathroom.

When she came back, Allie had awoken clearly noticing Bea’s absence from the bed. 

“Wondered where you had gone.”

“Don’t be silly,” Bea saw some doubt in Allie’s eyes for the first time since she’d met her. “I really needed to pee. I would never leave you like that.”

“You left me last night,” Allie replied somewhat needily and sulkily. Bea couldn’t tell if she was joking or not.

“That was last night. And that was different. You know that,” Bea looked at Allie who was sniggering to herself. “Don’t wind me up like that!” Bea said, throwing a cushion in Allie’s direction, Allie ducking out the way to avoid it. “It’s not funny.” There was a pause. “You did enjoy that right?”

“I think you know I did,” Allie responded, blushing intensely. 

“Why are you blushing?” 

“I don’t know really. I guess because I want more of it, and I am embarrassed at my lack of self-control around you.”

“Don’t ever be Allie. But I think if we are going to continue with this. And I mean on a sexual level, not just explore our relationship at a personal level, we need a safe word and some ground rules.”

“Sounds wise. Boring but wise,” Allie smiled flashing her teeth at Bea.

Bea sat on the bed besides Allie, “Necessary I think. First, I think we need a safe word in case I get carried away and you want me to stop. What do you think about, ‘red’?”

“Like your hair? No, let’s go with something more adventurous and random. I like the word strawberry instead.”

“Strawberry it is,” Bea said chuckling slightly. “After all you’re the one who’s going to be using it.”

Bea paused, “So…do you have any definite no-no’s? I mean, I’m not going to tie you up unless you want me to but I do want to make sure that it’s pleasurable and not painful.”

“Bea don’t be so worried. I promise I’ll let you know if I’m not enjoying it. Just no slapping me round the face.”

“Do you think I’m mad? Not sure you’d be able to explain that one.”

“Yes, Greg wouldn’t be happy.”

“Greg?”

“My husband.”

Bea was silent. Allie realised bringing up her husband when talking about sexual boundaries probably wasn’t a good idea. “Look Bea. Greg and I want to keep up appearances for the kids. We don’t share a bed anymore, and haven’t for a long time, but we don’t want to split up the family either.”

“Does that make me your bit on the side then?” Bea said matter of factly and without malice. She was just being frank. If Allie was just going to run back to her husband when the going got tough then she was interested. Bea wasn’t very good at sharing.

“I wouldn’t have asked you to be mine if I wasn’t being serious. Greg and I are over, but he is still the father of my kids. We have an agreement that we can see other people. But I don’t want to just see other people. I want to see one person. You. Only you.”

Bea swallowed, her heart in her mouth. She was trying desperately to hide the fact that she felt the exact same way and had done for some time now. In fact, she had been infatuated with Allie from the moment she met her during interview. If Allie knew this, Bea was pretty it would scare her off. So, she took her time crafting her response in her head.

“Allie,” Bea started. “To me you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I absolutely want to explore us, this. Please know though that I have a fragile heart, so if you have any doubts then now is a good time to air them, because I know myself, I’ll be in this as much as possible.”

“There is one thing,” Bea froze holding her breath. “Well more than one, actually. Your wife, ex-wife I guess. Are things definitely over between the 2 of you?”

Bea breathed out, having fully expected this question and ready to answer. “We absolutely are, yes. She’ll always be a part of me, and I wouldn’t want to take that away. But, we aren’t together anymore. We’ve just been roommates for the past 2 years. It didn’t take until meeting you to realise what I had been missing out on. I hope you understand and accept that.”  
Allie smiled letting Bea know her answer was good enough.

“What was the other thing?”

“Huh?”

“You said there was one other thing.”

“Oh yeah. At work we are just colleagues.”

“Fine with me. No kissing then,” Bea winked at Allie.

“Maybe the odd kiss?” Allie leaned in closer to Bea.

“No Allie. We must behave at work.”

“You’re no fun,” Allie replied sulkily. Bea knew she was joking. 

“If I kiss you anywhere I don’t want to have to stop. The office would get in the way,” Bea leaned in and kissed Allie softly breaking apart after a few seconds, biting her lip in anticipation. Allie leaned back in to kiss but Bea moved away causing Allie to pout, “See, you wouldn’t be able to stop.” 

“I would so,” Allie said immaturely again before grabbing the back of Bea’s head and kissing her again. Bea smiled into the kiss, returning the embrace and leaning into Allie. She pushed Allie back against the bed before straddling her, pushing her own dressing grown down and throwing it down on the floor behind her.

Grinding up against Allie she moved down to kiss her neck before a low rumble interrupted them.

“Hungry?” Bea giggled.

“Could do with breakfast, perhaps,” Allie blushed.

“Breakfast in bed?” Bea leaned across Allie and grabbed the menu.

“Sure. Maybe something with bacon. We never really ate last night,” Allie suggested. Bea picked up the phone ordering them some breakfast.

“Breakfast should be 30minutes,” Bea said, pushing herself against Allie, and leaning back into kiss Allie. “Plenty of time,” Bea continued before rolling her hips to ensure Allie got the message. 

Allie gasped, immediately spreading her legs a little to allow for maximum contact between the two. She grabbed hold of Bea’s hips and set the pace - slow yet deliberate movements, both still sensitive from the previous nights activities.

It wasn’t long before both women started panting, the friction between them becoming harder to keep constant given how hypersensitive they both were. Bea wasn’t sure how much longer she would last but she maintained the pace, only breaking the kiss when Allie spoke, “Too sensitive. Not sure if I can.”

“Focus,” Bea hissed back. “Deep breaths. Enjoy the sensation, don’t fight it.” Bea ground hard and longer into Allie, Aliie’s hips rising to meet hers. Repeating the motion, she felt Allie start to stiffen, her eyes shut. “Look at me Allie, I want us to come together.” Those big blue eyes slammed opened, pupils dilated. Bea could tell Allie was finding it hard to concentrate, her breathing ragged, her movements more and more erratic.

“Come with me,” Bea said feeling her orgasm bubbling beneath. 

“I. Am.” Allie shook, fighting hard to keep her eyes open. “I’m coming,” Allie barely managed to breath out before giving in, her head falling back against be headboard. Upon feeling Allie let go, Bea came instantly, resting her head on Allie’s shoulder to catch her breath.

They were just catching their breath when they heard the knock at the door. Stickly Bea removed herself from Allie, admiring the mess they’d made, before grabbing her robe and answering the door. Bea tried to take the tray from room service at the door but he was insistent on entering. Luckily Allie had covered herself up and was pretending to sleep, but Bea was slightly embarrassed about the mess of the room with clothes thrown every which way. She guessed he had seen it all before because he didn’t flinch, just put the tray down, removed the cloches from the plates and got Bea’s signature for the food.

“Have a good day ladies,” he winked before exiting the room.

Bea laughed before uncovering a still fully naked Allie and whispering in her ear, “Let’s eat.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The barbecue

Allie had to leave not long after, to Bea’s slight disappointment, as she had to get home and see her kids. Bea understood that Allie’s kids would come first so was grateful for the night they spent together and the following morning. Before she left, Allie gave Bea a couple of her friends and acquaintances numbers of people who might need a roommate or have apartments to rent.

Bea spent the rest of the day chatting to them and found a couple who were in her price range and they agreed to meet on Sunday.

Bea spent the evening thinking of the previous night’s activities and how she was ready to embrace her dominant role in the bedroom especially when she was well aware that in the rest of her life she was very much going to have to take a back seat. A dream-filled sleep overcame her.

Bea had a productive weekend, finding somewhere to live with a friend of Allie’s who had a spare room in a good location that was relatively easy access to the office. She had wondered quite who Allie’s friends were, given she appeared to have only given her the numbers of gay males! Not that it mattered but it did make Bea wonder. She smiled to herself as she checked out the hotel and made her way to her new digs.

The work week was going OK, Allie being pretty much flat out busy and Bea trying to get to grips with the new job, which was proving difficult when she had some many questions and a seeming lack of direction from Allie.

It was Thursday night and Bea had just left the office, when she noticed she had been added to an instant messaging group: BBQ June 23rd. She was bit confused, but upon closer inspection realised Allie had created the group.

Allie: It’s all set guys. John and Alex are visiting from HK. Let’s have a BBQ at mine. 3pm June 23rd. Address 51c Hillview. Bring a bottle and your partner is more than welcome.  
Bea looked at it, and then sent a personal message to Allie.

Bea: This isn’t going to be awkward is it?  
Bea waiting patiently for the response.  
Allie: I hope not. Although Greg will have to be there.  
Bea: I don’t think I will be bringing my wife ;)  
Allie: Probably wise. You could always bring James [new roommate] if you want.  
Bea: I’ll ask him. Although don’t want to start any rumours…  
Allie: With James?!?! That guy screams gay. No danger there.  
Bea: Hahaha. Too true. Alright, I’ll drag him along.  
Allie: Have a good evening Bea X  
Bea: You too. X

Bea sighed, she wanted to take it slow with Allie but she also wanted to feel, touch Allie. She was finding it hard not to call her every night and tell her the things she wanted to do to her and how she made her feel.

She resisted continuing the conversation for fear of seeming needy but she knew that it was getting harder to resist giving in and letting her emotions go as the days went past.

They hadn’t set a date for their first official date, both being exceptionally busy with work and trying their best to keep the professional atmosphere at work. Things came to a head though 2 nights before the BBQ at Allie’s when they found themselves working closely on a business proposal which meant they were alone in the office.

Bea was getting frustrated because Allie was insistent that Bea has misunderstood part of the rationale but Bea had repeatedly explained that her reasons had pointed back to the original business case.

Eventually, Bea had to walk off for some fresh air. In reality she went for a cheeky smoke downstairs. Bea wasn’t usually a smoker but Allie seemed to be really on her case and the only way Bea could release that anxiety and tension was to take one of her emergency cigarettes, she reserved for those very special occasions. Taking the first drag and instantly regretting it she did her best to savour the alone time instead and refocus her mind on the task in hand. She’d realised that work Allie and social Allie were two entirely different beasts. Social Allie was just that, bubbly, outgoing, flirty and sexy as hell. Work Allie was, Bea was coming to realise, a real pain in the arse. Bossy, controlling and a micro-manager with a bit of a temper she was starting to drive Bea a little crazy. The only common denominator Bea could find was that Allie was still super sexy, and that was the one reason Bea had bitten her tongue and not told her where to go.

As Bea was finishing her “cigarette of despair” as she called it in her head, a shadow approached from underneath the building.

“I didn’t know you smoked Bea,” Allie began, taking the packet out of Bea’s hands and lighting a cigarette herself. Even watching Allie light a cigarette Bea couldn’t help but notice how attractive she was, her blonde her framing her face and those big blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

“I don’t. Those are my emergency cigarettes you’re smoking.”

“What’s the emergency?”

Bea instantly regretted saying that. “It’s late. We should go back to the office and finish the proposal,” she tried to change the subject. She went to walk past Allie but her path was blocked.

“I know I’m not the easiest to work with.” Bea didn’t say anything. “But I am enjoying the work we’re doing together.”

Bea was looking in those eyes, those sexy eyes and couldn’t resist breaking into a small smile. Part of her liked getting to spend so much time with Allie, but she just wished Allie’s work persona wasn’t so difficult to deal with. Bea continued to try and walk past Allie but rather than get out her way she continued to block Bea’s path.

“Allie. Let’s go back to the office.”

“Let’s make out.”

“Allie. Remember the rules.”

“Fuck the rules,” Allie pushed Bea against the wall. Tucking Bea’s hair aside, Allie leant in and kissed her. Things became heated quickly as Bea kissed Allie back, their tongues meeting in a fiery blaze, both wanting dominance.

They stood like this for a while longer before Bea broke off the kiss, breathing heavily, heart pounding, her core pulsing. She hoped Allie was feeling the same way but due to the light she couldn’t really tell.

“As much as I’d like to carry on kissing you, and believe me I do, we need to finish work. And you need to get home to your kids.”

“Bea,” Allie pleaded pulling Bea towards her, but Bea grabbed Allie’s hand and led her towards the office, before dropping it so that no-one would notice.

They headed back to the office and their desks, finishing their work not long after and going their separate ways with no more words than necessary spoken between them.

Bea had wanted to text Allie that night but she wasn’t sure of herself, so she was pleasantly surprised when her phone buzzed.

Allie: Thanks for tonight X

Bea: You kissed me. But I can’t say I didn’t like it.

Allie: Quit being coy. Do you know how hard it is to not fuck you at work?

Bea gasped to herself at Allie’s blunt and cheeky tone before responding.

Bea: Good to see you’re suffering too...Allie you’re so sexy I find it hard to concentrate...I hope I don’t stare too much.

Allie: I haven’t noticed, but then we’ve both been busy. Anyway, I guess we should be going to bed. Night Bea X

‘Is that it? This woman was such a tease!’ Bea thought to herself.

Bea: Yeah. Night Allie. Sweet dreams X

Bea couldn’t sleep she was restless and a little bit, no a lot, wet knowing Allie was having thoughts about her too in the office. She laid down on the bed and slowly glided her hand down her body between her legs, touching herself where she needed it most.  Having released the tension Bea fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Allie.

Two days later and the day of the BBQ had arrived.

Bea had managed to convince James to join her although he said he was only going because he hadn’t seen Allie’s house and had “heard things about it.” Bea didn’t let on she’d been before, and that it was pretty much a palace by Singapore standards.

They arrived on time around 4pm and stepping outside Bea admired the house in daylight. It was bigger than Bea had remembered and Bea was shocked when she saw the swimming pool in the back.

“Hi. I’m Greg, Allie’s husband,” Greg smiled politely and extended his hand which Bea took trying to not look too uncomfortable.

“Bea. Pleased to meet you,” Bea tried to say with a smile.

“Ah, Bea. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Only bad things, no doubt,” Bea was apprehensive as to what Allie could have told Greg about her.

“Oh no. All good. Allie really likes you, that’s for sure.” Bea held her breath trying to not imagine the ways in which Allie had shown Bea how much she liked her. Of course it was at that moment Allie walked into the room.

“Hi Bea, glad you could make it. And you bought James too.”

“Hi Allie,” Bea said awkwardly trying not to stare at Allie’s ridiculous legs that were almost fully on display topped with quite a short skirt.

They made small talk before the others arrived - John and Alex together as they were staying in the same hotel, followed not long after by Peter and Steven and their wives. Bea was pleased to see them, having had to make small talk with Allie’s husband.

Bea was having a better time than expected chatting to her colleagues and drinking beer. The food that Allie and Greg had put on was really very good – a proper Australian barbeque. The conversation was light and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Bea noticed that the beers were perhaps going down a little too easily so decided to slow down.

She excused herself and went to the bathroom.

On the way back she pretty much bumped straight into Greg.

“Oh shit, sorry Greg. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Bea mumbled in embarrassment.

“No worry Bea. Now that I’ve got you on your own, can I make request?” Greg said seriously.

Bea gulped, scared as to what the request was, “Err, sure. What is it?”

“No fucking my wife in this house please,” Grey said flatly but politely.

“What?” Bea said shocked at what she’d heard, and hoping she’d misheard him.

“I know you two are fucking. Don’t be shy. Her and I aren’t together anymore. I’m just surprised you’d want to be with a slut like her.”

“Err, what did you just say?”

“She’s a whore, Bea. You’re not the first and you won’t be the last. I got fed up in the end and we agreed to separate amicably for the kids.”

“I think you’re mistaken, Greg, and I’d ask you not her to call her that,” Bea tried to remain calm but deep down she was seething with anger. And if she wasn’t in his house she’d have hit him. “Allie is not like that. She’s a wonderful person.”

Greg scoffed, “Oh sweet, naïve Bea. You’ve fallen for her, haven’t you?” Bea blushed but remained silent. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. But watch yourself. And I mean what I said – I don’t care what you and her do so long as she spends time with the kids and it doesn’t happen under this roof.”

“OK,” Bea managed to stutter out, still enraged. “Outside of this house. Got it”

Greg walked past Bea back into the house leaving Bea standing shell-shocked. What had Greg meant? And why had he called Allie such horrible names? She no longer felt comfortable in the house, and needed to leave. She wandered back over to the group before signally to James.

“Do you have any objections if we leave?” Bea asked James.

“Are you OK Bea? You’ve gone white as a sheet,” James looked concerned for his new flatmate.

“I’ll explain when we get home,” Bea realised now was the time she told someone about her and Allie. They promptly said their goodbyes explaining Bea wasn’t feeling well.

On the taxi ride home, Bea took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. James held her hand softly, looked over at her and said: “Don’t worry Bea. Allie told me everything.”

Bea sighed, “When did she tell you? “

“A couple of days ago. We had coffee. But there’s more, and you can’t let her know I’ve told you this. She’s in love with you.”

Wow, oh fucking wow, Bea thought to herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Bea react to the revelations?
> 
> Thanks everyone with your patience in me posting, hope you still enjoy reading.


End file.
